


In Which Peter Mourns

by Nela7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Peter Feels, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: A brief Summary of Tony's death and Peter's aftermath. OneShot.





	In Which Peter Mourns

“No no no! Come on Mr. Stark,” pleaded Peter as he held the man in question, “you can’t go! You can’t go!”

“Sorry kid,” signed Tony, “do me a favor?”

Peter was crying now, but he ignored it. He nodded as he watched the man he thought of as hero and a father start to fade,

“Don’t waste your life son,” Tony gave Peter his best smirk. 

Tony Stark then vanished, turning into dust particles. Peter was reminded of his dead Uncle then, and how irresponsible he had been with his Spider Powers. How powerless he was to stop Ben from bleeding, from being shot in the first place. Now Tony Stark was dead because they weren't strong enough, mature enough to work together properly. Peter wanted to blame Quil. If the had not freaked out they would have taken the gauntlet. But, he couldn't blame Quil-who was dead also-for being angry. He lost his lover. Peter sobbed, thinking about May and Ned and everyone else back on Earth. If May had died then where would he go?

Peter Parker or at least part of him had died that day. He had been forced to grow up and face the music. He got back to Earth with the help of Nebula. Who was reluctant throughout. Her only concern was getting the infinity stones. 

“Get me back home and I’ll help you track them down,” he had said, or pleaded. 

In any case, Peter Parker was going to fix everything. Or die trying. 

When arriving back, he found Aunt May gone. Ned and almost all of his classmates, gone. The world was in utter disarray. Countries scrambled to get a census of their remaining population while the sole survivor of an entire mourned. That was what awaited Peter when he landed on Earth.

“Are we done here kid?” Nebula had asked, voice subdued.

Peter had sighed, his shoulders drooping. He nodded as he stared at the empty building that use to be his house. Peter followed Nebula back to the ship. She tracked traces of the stones’ energy, which had last been active on Earth. Peter was relieved. At least he wouldn’t have to go to space again. They headed to the last major energy disturbance. Wakanda. 

It wasn't a warm welcome. They were still recovering from their own major battle. People were on edge. Nebula and Peter were attacked by a talking raccoon and shot at. At least until he managed to explain what happened on their end. After all the wrinkles were ironed out; Nebula, Peter, Rocket Racoon, Thor, and Bruce Banner were assigned to search the cosmos for any signs of the mad Titan. So they did...for five years now. 

It was trying and everyone on board had lost someone. But Peter, refused to give up. He would fix everything or die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate Universe OneShot. Also an excuse to have Tony call Peter son. I wish someone would do a longer fix of this premise with Tony being back in the end. Hehe.


End file.
